epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:OrcaRock1624/Orca Rap Battles of Royales will come every Thursday...
But just for you guys, I'm posting this one today! Back in 2016, me and my sister started a series called Plushemon, where we took our plushes on adventures. This battle showcases the 7 most famous characters from the series! I call it Plushemon Battle Royale. Eevee: Here we go, gonna put this love feud in its place! Already broke up with Komasan, This won’t be a challenge! You think you get the fans? You’re a Ground character! Try to spit against someone this lit? You’ll hit the ground, sir! Tail Whip you back to Turtletwig! Let’s see what you got, I’m a leading female character, In case you forgot! I’m sorry I broke up with you, HAHA! Not! Gonna leave you Blue and Red, Going dot dot dot… Bunnelby: I can’t believe it! Are you literally trying to beat me? You know Clemont is on my side, You think you get fans? ' '(Please, vee!) You’re a moron if you think Litten still likes you! By season 13, ''' '''She’ll move on to me, fool! This is weird, I’m Grounding someone Normal! I’ve traveled everywhere, You can’t even get out of Kanto! Sure, we’re years apart, ''' '''But I’m still the greatest, Here’s a leak on how you’ll faint, Gonna take a brush, And Poison you with paint! Chespin: You talk about us behind our backs? You’re crazier than my tag! Turtwig’s on my side for this one, Got this one in the (Nebby’s) bag! Looks like you’re getting Pokepuffed up, Here’s some advice! Your singing’s worse than Jigglypuff’s! Bunnelby can’t even hold the mic! You guys look so old, call him Grandpa! You guys try to be the very best? Well that just triggers me, son! Call this a wrestling match, I’m going to just pin, You down, and you’ll faint against Chespin! Turtwig: Very funny indeed, I’d love to see that, Here’s something else weird, is Eevee a cat? ‘CAUSE YOU SURE AS SHELL LOOK LIKE ONE! THIS ISN’T EVEN FUNNY! Sorry I was yelling, here’s a run for more money! This is a Battle Royale? Yeah, that sure stinks! I was the first character in the series! You couldn’t reach that rank! If this was a speedboat race, Yours’ would’ve sank! I would’ve came up with Take The L, But I guess I’m too late... Amaura: And I’m sorry if I screwed up, On the timing of this match, What do we have here? The original batch? Got a heart soft as Olaf, But not for you, Genwunners! I don’t care if you guys are the runner-''' '''Ups! To this amazing ancient beast, son! You guys are weaker than the attacks, Used by Tyrantrum! Let me freeze this battle, so I can walk away, And say to you: Have an ice day! Litten: And you’re one to talk about ice?! Want more, uh, no! I’ll burn it! Scratch the skin off of these fools, Burn them like a furnace! You’re getting trained? I’ve got 21 peeps on my side! I’ve been an amazing member, Well since Stoutland died… But I’m a flipping god! I’m LIT-erally on fire! If you need a good opponent, I’m the best to hire! Oh, I’m losing? You’re all liars! I’ll take a nap on you, Your raps are making me tired… Metoe: The king is here, rising from season 1 depths! You guys are older than me, Get a life or get wrecked! Amaura, ''' '''Your blue color makes me feel blue! Litten, ''' '''You’re so sad, You can’t see through the tears, I’m better than you! Turtwig and Chespin, ''' '''I thought you were nice! Bunnelby, ''' '''Just try to pass the mic! Eevee, even with more evolutions, You won’t have any luck! I can see with Psychic powers, That this battle is done! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! Category:Blog posts